fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Week
Greek Week is the season four premiere of Full House. It originally aired on September 21, 1990. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Summary Jesse's grandparents, Gina and Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis arrive for a visit from Greece on the occasion of their 50th wedding anniversary. They have brought three extra guests with them. One of the guests is Melina, the four-year-old daughter of Jesse's cousin who looks just like Michelle (but with dark hair). The other two guests are Sylvio Banalakis, a boy D.J.'s age who sweeps her off her feet, and Silvio's older sister Elena Banalakis, who is one of Jesse's former girlfriends from his teenage years. He was 14 years old the last time he saw her. Elena makes Becky jealous, especially when Elena tells Jesse that Elena and Jesse are still married after getting married in a Pompadorian style ceremony – which is to walk three laps around a table – thirteen years ago, which is exactly what D.J. and Sylvio have just done by walking around the kitchen table. Seeing D.J. married in any way at her age is not pleasant for Danny, who wants the procedure reversed as soon as possible, and Becky feels the same way about Jesse and Elena. That night at a party for Gina and Papouli's anniversary, after the procedures are reversed (including the backwards table walks), Jesse proposes to Becky – for the second time – and she accepts again, for real. The celebrations are capped off with a Greek dance, with everyone clapping along to the music (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes the opening teaser: Jesse, D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle are in the living room. Jesse: Okay girls, now remember: when my grandparents step off the plane, we say 'Welcome to America' in Greek seen on a banner that they just hung up. Okay, now what are we going to say? D.J. & Stephanie: 'Welcome to America' in Greek. Jesse: Alright. Now that we got that out of our system, let's try it for real like we practiced. Ready?... Jesse, D.J. & Stephanie: what's on the banner 'Kallos ertarte sten Ameriky'. Jesse: Very good. Come on Michelle. 'Kallos ertarte sten Ameriky'. Michelle: Are you nuts?! Jesse: Alright, let's just practice giving them a kiss, shall we? walks towards Jesse and kisses him for practice. ---- [In D.J. and Stephanie's room, Stephanie is teaching Gina American dancing, when Danny comes in.] Danny: a pose like both of them Has anyone seen D.J.? Stephanie: She's at the mall with Sylvio. Danny: shocked Alone?! With Sylvio?! Gina: Don't worry. Sylvio's a fine boy, just like Jesse when he was younger. Danny: an idea Here, Comet. Here's D.J.'s sock. Find D.J.! Pick up the scent! Comet runs over to Stephanie's bed. Stephanie: Dad, that's Comet. Not . ---- Joey: Danny, I just took the girls shopping. Wait till you see this. OK, come on in, girls. and Michelle come into the kitchen dressed alike. Go ahead. Try and tell 'em apart. Michelle: You'll never guess, Daddy! Danny: Oh, this is a toughie, but I bet that the real Michelle is the one that just called me Daddy her a tummy squeeze. Michelle: Aw nuts. Melina: Aw hoo. Danny: Bless you. And I think that would make you Melina. Melina: You got it, dud. Michelle: I told you, it's 'You got it, DUDE'! Melina: squeezes her cheeks Duuuude. ---- not happy with Jesse wanting to marry Elena. Becky: Jess, is this really someone you want? Someone who cooks and cleans for you? Only living to fulfill your every need and want? Jesse: Gosh, you make it sound so negative. Becky: Well, fine! She's all yours! I'll send you a card on your anniversary. Elena: This August will be our 13th. Becky: both Congratulations! [She leaves.] Jesse: No, wait! Becky! [He leaves.] Michelle: her left finger You're in big trouble, mister! ---- Danny: Okay, I want D.J. and Sylvio in the living room now! Joey: Let's meet our first newlywed couple. She's in the eighth grade, he's in the olive business. They've been married for...two and a half minutes. Here's D.J. and Silvio Panalakis! [He sings the Newlywed Game theme song.] Danny: Why don't I take our lovely couple into the living room, and tell them what they've won, Bob! A dining set especially selected just for you Trivia. Joey: I love weddings. throws rice at them as they leave. ---- the living room, Danny confronts the "newlywed" D.J. and Sylvio. Danny: D.J., why don't you go upstairs and wait for Daddy. D.J.: "Daddy", with all due respect, you can't send me to my room anymore. I'm a married woman. Danny: You are not a married woman. Sylvio: Pompa! Danny: Please don't call me that! Sylvio: I am ready to learn the family business. What do you do for a job? Danny: I have a talk show. Sylvio: I will study hard, and when you die, I will take over. Danny: I will never die! ... Sylvio, walk with me. Talk with me. We have to get over to Iorgos and Gina's wedding party. But first, let me tell you about this thing we have here in America called a restraining order... ---- Jesse: he and Elena kiss Have merc... Becky: taps him on the shoulder Jesse: ...edes ( ) come to Greece yet? ---- isn't happy as she sees Elena and Jesse hug. Becky: Oh, this is a pretty picture. I thought I should come down here and give you a chance to explain, but you're too busy hugging your 'wife'. How could you do this to me?! Jesse: Becky, listen to me... grabs a plate in frustration, throws it on the floor (which breaks it), and leaves. Joey: Now it's a Greek party! Opa! [So he throws a plate down and it breaks]. Everyone: Opa! all break plates in celebration, while Danny grabs an unbroken plate and uses it to scoop up all the pieces. ---- Papouli: Everyone who wants a divorce, follow me. Now, walk around the table backwards! Joey: Bizarre Pompadorian table ceremonies: on the next . Papouli: I now pronounce you men and ex-wives! Elena: We came 12,000 miles to get divorces. Sylvio: Maybe we should go to Disneyland. ---- Jesse: Will you walk around the table with me? Becky: Yes. Jesse: Yes! Woohoo! Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement! Rebecca Donaldson and Jesse Katsopolis are now engaged to be married! Stephanie: Again? Jesse: Yes, again! Danny: Girls, isn't this great? Becky and Uncle Jesse are getting married! Melina & Michelle: You got it, dude! Trivia *The second episode to have the teaser tied to the main plot; the first being "13 Candles" from the previous season *From here on, Lori Loughlin is credited in the show's opening credits (but without "and" preceding her name) *Greek Week is actually a week-long celebration in April of each year where fraternity and sorority members participate in programs and events that celebrate their communities *The second of four episodes in which Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen appear on screen together, and the only one that is not part of a dream or fantasy sequence **Here, Michelle is played by Ashley and Melina is played by Mary-Kate *When Danny tells D.J. and Sylvio about the "lovely dining room set chosen just for them", it's a reference to the "special prize" on ; and when Joey calls Danny "Bob", he is referring to , its original, longest-lasting, and most-associated host *It actually is a Greek Orthodox tradition for a couple to walk around a table three times during their wedding ceremony (this, however, doesn't complete the wedding like in the episode)http://web.mit.edu/manoli/www/wedding/ceremony.html *The first episode where D.J. says her recurring phrase "Oh, Mylanta!" *Originally aired on Dave Coulier's 31st birthday *Starting with this episode, and capitalizing on its success last season, the TGIF block goes completely Miller-Boyett: Full House, Family Matters and Perfect Strangers all retain their time slots, with the short-lived Going Places in the 9:30/8:30C time slot (see Season 4#Schedule change for more info) *When Jesse Frederick and Bennett Salvay's music credits appear, "In Memory of Ruth Williams" is shown below *The first of four episodes this season to use the Lorimar Television music in the closing credits; however, the syndication repeats use the standard endingSyndication End Credits References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere episodes